Blutroter Hexenmond
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Der rote Mond ist aufgegangen. Snape und Hermine treffen sich im verbotenen Wald. Lest lieber selbst, Zusammenfassungen waren nie mein Ding.


Disclaimer: Das Übliche, nix meine nur ausgeborgt.

Autoren Geschwafel: Wie angekündigt eine Snape/ Hermine...ich liebe es tragisch... Also wer lieber ein Happy End möchte, sollte nicht weiter lesen. Bei mir gibt es selten ein gutes Ende. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt das Hermine mein liebster Charakter ist? Nein? Gut dann tue ich es jetzt. Ich mag es sie als Opfer oder Täter darzustellen...warum? Ich glaube das weiß nur mein krankes Unterbewusstsein. Genug geredet, ab mit der Story. Klitzekleines Review wäre nett.

****

Blutroter Hexenmond

Leuchtend, blutrot hoch am Himmel stehend. Düstere Wolken die ihr bestes versuchten diese unselige Scheibe zu verdecken. In diesen Nächten, wenn der Mond rot war schien sogar der verbotene Wald zu schweigen. Ängstliche Geschöpfe die sich in ihre Unterschlüpfe verkrochen. Selbst der dichte Nebel hatte eine rote Farbe angenommen. Diese Nächte gehörten anderen...Geschöpfen die aus purer Dunkelheit bestanden. Wesen die sich dem Ruf des Mondes nicht entziehen konnten.

Ihre nackten Sohlen berührten den feuchten Waldboden, als sie hastig durchs dichte Unterholz lief. Die Äste der Büsche und Bäume griffen nach ihr um sie aufzuhalten. Zerrissen ihr dünnes Nachtgewand, hieben tiefe Kratzer in ihre zarte Haut. Doch nichts würde sie aufhalten können. Blutende Wunden würde sie nicht bemerken.

Der rote Mond hatte zum ersten Mal nach ihr gerufen, verlangte ihre Anwesenheit unter den Seinen. Und sie gehorchte, spürte das brennende Feuer in ihren Adern, die Unruhe die ihren ganzen Körper gefangen nahm.

Immer schneller und schneller lief sie. Erreichte bald eine unmenschliche Geschwindigkeit. Ließ ihr altes Selbst hinter sich um ihr neues mit offenen Armen willkommen zu heißen. Umarmte ihre dunkle, durstige Seite. Heute Nacht würde sie sich fallen lassen.

Ein schwaches Licht brach in der Ferne durchs Unterholz, beleuchtete die umstehenden Baumstämme. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Satz...bald wäre sie unter Freunden.

Wenn auch unsicher betrat sie die Lichtung mit festem Schritt. Gesichter die sich ihr zuwandten, sie mit dunklen Augen musterten, das Erkennen das bald darauf aufleuchtete. Übermäßige Freude wegen der Ankunft ihrer neuen Schwester. Eine neue Schwester der Nacht die den blutroten Mond umarmen würde.

Sie seufzte zufrieden, als sie in die innige Umarmung geschlossen wurde. Aufgenommen im Kreis der wahren Hexen.

***

Der Gesang und das unheimliche Weinen hallte noch immer in ihren Ohren nach, als sie ihren geschundenen Körper erneut durchs Unterholz trieb. Diesmal heimwärts bis der nächste Ruf sie ereilte. Das Toben in ihren Adern beruhigt, doch die Leidenschaft noch lange nicht erloschen.

Jedes einzelne Körperteil schmerzte. Jeder Schritt war einer Qual gleich, doch unbeirrt lief sie weiter. Wusste das sie in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren musste. Auch wenn sie im Moment nicht wusste woraus dieses bestand. Gab es wichtigeres als die Nacht? Gab es wichtigeres als Schmerz und Tod? Kaltes Lächeln auf weichen Lippen.

Der Wald schwieg, die Äste gaben ehrfurchtsvoll den Weg frei. Keiner würde es wagen sie zu berühren, sie zu stören. 

Ein Knacken ließ sie herum fahren. Feurige Augen weiteten sich und trafen auf kalte schwarze.

" Dürfte ich erfahren was sie mitten in der Nacht hier tun Miss Granger?". Eine eisige Stimme und doch so angenehm tief.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Versuchte sich zu erinnern. Kannte sie diesen Mann, kannte er sie? Wie ein schwarzer Schatten lauerte er über ihr. Groß und schlank, biegsam wie ein Baum im Wind. Schwarzes Haar das mit seinen Augen konkurrierte. So gefühllos.

" Ich warte auf eine Antwort Miss Granger!". Er war bei weitem kein geduldiger Mann.

Nervös wippte er mit den Fuß und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. Jeden hatte er in dieser Nacht erwartet, doch nicht sie. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Leise Alarmglocken die Gefahr bekundeten schrillten in ihm los.

Was war mit diesem Mädchen los? Stand da wie ein Geist mit halb zerrissenen Nachthemd. Tiefe Kratzer und Wunden überzogen ihre schimmernde Haut. Sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe sich halbwegs zu bedecken. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn mit feurigen Augen an während der Wind ihre braunen Locken in noch mehr Unordnung brachte.

Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über ihre weichen Züge. Sie konnte sich erinnern, wage, aber er war derjenige der ihr über Jahre hinweg Qualen bereitet hatte. Nicht das sie sich an etwas genaues erinnern würde, aber ihr Herz und ihr wildes Blut wiesen die richtige Richtung.

" Snape...", flüsterte sie leise, zog es in die Länge, das es wie das Zischen einer Schlange klang.

Überrascht wich er einen Schritt zurück. Das Mädchen vor ihm schien kein Mädchen mehr zu sein, eher ein lauerndes Untier. Das böse und hungrige Funkeln hatte er noch nie in ihren Augen gesehen. Unsicher betrachtete er den roten Mond am Himmel. Ein Mond dessen böser Macht sich jeder bewusst war, aber dieses unschuldige Mädchen...konnte es sein?

Er schluckte, als sie mit wiegenden Hüften die Distanz wieder schloss, ihre kleine Hand über seinen Brustkorb glitt.

" Snape...", wiederholte sie noch leiser, " Was treibt sie zu so später Stunde hinaus?". Ihr Mundwinkel zuckten verhalten. Sie konnte sich erinnern. An all die Qualen die er ihr beschert hatte. An das Begehren das sie für ihn fühlte und an das grausame, spöttische Lachen das sie zurückgewiesen hatte. Sollte sie sich rächen? Der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre gekommen.

" Miss Granger!", seufzend strich er ihre Hand ab, " Ich denke sie sollten etwas Abstand halten. Es ist kaum vorstellbar das sie mir so nah sein wollen.". Er versuchte an ihr altes Ich zu appellieren, das tief in ihrem Inneren zu schlummern schien. Er hoffte es zu erwecken damit der Spuk dieser Nacht vorbei war.

Zorn funkelte in ihren Augen auf, Flammen die aus den Tiefen der Erde zu kommen schienen. " Was wissen sie schon Snape.", fauchte sie wie eine Wildkatze, " Was wissen sie, wie nah ich ihnen sein will.".

Beinahe mitleidig schüttelte er den Kopf, " Miss Granger...Hermine...das sind nicht sie...das ist....". Ein lautes Klatschen hallte durch den Wald, prallte an den Baumstämmen ab und wurde zurückgeworfen. Ein roter Handabdruck war auf seiner Wange zu sehen.

" Reden sie nicht so mit mir...ich bin kein dummes Kind mehr.". Ihre Stimme vibrierte. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie die mörderische Wut zu unterdrücken. Den Drang ihre schmalen Finger um seinen Hals zu legen und zu zudrücken. 

Erstaunt fühlte er die brennende Wärme auf seiner Wange. Steif richtete er sich auf, er musste zusehen das er langsam davon kam. " Gut...dann bleiben sie hier...ich gehe.". 

Ihr Körper begann heftig zu zittern. Das Kreischen ihrer Stimme durchschnitt empfindlich die Stille. " Wage es nicht mich hier stehen zu lassen!".

Er war über den Befehlston den sie benutzte überrascht. Von jeder anderen Frau hätte er sich vielleicht herum kommandieren lassen, doch nicht von einem seiner Schüler...einem Kind. Als ob er ihr Gebrüll nicht gehört hatte schritt er weiter voran...entfernte sich von ihr.

Das heiße Rauschen in ihren Adern wurde beinahe unerträglich. Ihr Augen bestimmt auf seinen Rücken fixiert streckte sie beide Hände aus. Er würde bleiben, da würde sie sicher gehen. Keine Silbe verließ ihren Mund, als eine unsichtbare Kraft aus ihren Händen glitt und auf den Mann zu schoss. Ein stummer Zauberspruch der keiner Worte bedurfte, erschaffen aus dem reinen Willen und der Glut des Herzens.

Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie er ergriffen wurde und in eine Gruppe uralter Bäume schleuderte. Ein grauenerregendes Knacken hallte im Wald...das Brechen von Knochen. Dann nur noch Stöhnen eines gepeinigten Wesens.

Mit quälender Langsamkeit lief sie auf ihn zu. Stand böse grinsend über ihn. Ein Schatten der nichts gutes verhieß. Sein Gesicht hatte sich vor Schmerzen verzerrt, das Luft holen fiel ihm schwer. Doch sie stand nur über ihm, kalt und vom roten Licht des Mondes umflutet. Wollte ihr Mut zusprechen, seinem neuesten Kind auf dem Pfad der Dunkelheit behilflich sein.

Seine schwarzen Augen versuchten einen flehenden Ausdruck anzunehmen. Versuchen ihre Seele zu erreichen, sie überzeugen nicht diesen Bund einzugehen. Doch sie kicherte nur, abwesend in ihrem Rausch gefangen. Ließ sich auf seinen gebrochenen Knochen nieder und genoss den Schmerz den er verspürte. Kostete von der Süße der aufkeimenden Angst.

" Ich habe dir gesagt mich nicht einfach stehen zu lassen.", wisperte sie, " Jetzt musste ich dich bestrafen.".

Beinahe zärtlich strich sie einige seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. " Was soll ich jetzt mit dir tun?". Ihre glatte Stirn legte sich in Falten...sie schien ernsthaft zu überlegen.

" Lass mich gehen", stöhnte er auf, als sie ihr Gewicht auf ihm verlagerte, " Hermine...bitte...du willst das nicht tun.". Nie hätte er geglaubt einmal um sein Leben betteln zu müssen, doch der Schmerz den er jetzt verspürte war sicherlich nur ein Vorgeschmack.

Wie ein kleines Kind schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah ihn strafend an. " Wo denkst du hin? Dich einfach gehen lassen? Nein! Du wirst jetzt bezahlen.".

Verwirrung legte sich auf seine Züge. Bezahlen? Wofür? " Ich habe dir doch nichts getan...nichts!". Heiser lachte sie auf, gackerte wie eine Hyäne. " Oh doch hast du...ich habe dich geliebt...so lange schon...doch du warst grausam...hast mich abgewiesen.". Seine Verwirrung wuchs und er schrie beinahe auf, als sie ihre Fingernägel tief in seine Brust grub.

" Du hast mir nie etwas gesagt Hermine...".

Sie legte den Kopf schief und funkelte ihn an, " Nein! Aber du hättest es merken müssen...wie sehr es doch geschmerzt hat...zu spät.". Ihr Worte gingen in ein Wimmern über. Langsam begannen ihre Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen. Das mörderische Glimmern in ihren Augen wuchs an.

Verschreckte Tiere huschten aus ihren Verstecken, als das Schreien eines gequälten Wesens durch die Nacht schlug. Nur der Mond lächelte gütig auf sein Kind hinab.

***

Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen starrte sie auf ihre blutigen Hände hinab. Überall an ihr hing diese rote Flüssigkeit. Überall haftete der Geruch des Todes. Sie wusste von wem es stammte, weigerte sich jedoch es zu glauben.

Erschöpft schlich sie ins Badezimmer, streifte die zerrissene und befleckte Kleidung von ihren schmalen Schultern. Die Wut war vergangen, zurück blieb nur eine kalte Leere. Unverständnis. 

Was hatte sie ihm angetan? Angewidert schloss sie die Augen. Die Bilder seines zerfetzten Körpers tanzten in ihrem Geist umher. Sie war eine Bestie, hatte den getötet, den sie doch eigentlich liebte.

Ein Geräusch das einem Schluchzen und Lachen glich brach sich seinen Weg aus ihrer Kehle. Selbst das heiße Wasser das nun von ihrem Körper perlte, würde diese Schuld nicht abwaschen können.

Sie gehörte nicht mehr der guten Seite an...war verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit. Still würde sie warten bis der nächste rote Mond aufging und nach ihr rief. Dann würde sie ihm wieder folgen.

Ende


End file.
